An embodiment relates to configurable screen displays.
Accessing and remotely controlling graphic display screens is utilized on computers such as remote desktop services wherein a remote user is allowed to access the remote controller and take control of the program operating on the remote computer. The user of the host computer can see the desktop of the remote computer and can open and operate applications stored on the remote computer. However, such services only allow the remote user to access and control only those existing applications stored on the host computer. That is, the remote user is limited to only those applications currently residing on the host computer.
Such remote desktop services are often associated with two fixed terminals. Where a mobile terminal, such as a vehicle is involved, dynamic channel bandwidth is an issue due to vehicle movements. In addition, latency is a main issue if the distance between the mobile terminal and the fixed terminal is long. Such data transmission issues involve the source overwhelming the sink, since the source will keep transmitting information at a fixed rate, and in instances, a rate and volume that the sink is not capable of handling.